


A Father's Unconditional Love

by thedoctormollywinchester



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakup, Dad Dean, Teen Pregnancy, Uncle Sam, abusive namecalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctormollywinchester/pseuds/thedoctormollywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Dean's teenage daughter and finding out you're pregnant, but the father won't have anything to do with you. You tell your Uncle Sam first and he helps you break the news to Dean and prevents Dean from lashing out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Unconditional Love

I was scared. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to tell Dad, I didn’t know how he would react when he found out about the baby and about my boyfriend leaving me when he found out. But I had to tell someone. There was no way that I would be able to keep this secret for long. The only one I knew would listen without blowing up would be Uncle Sam. 

“Uncle Sam? Ca- Can I talk to you about something?”

He looked up from his research and smiled at me. I still felt nervous though.

“Sure (Y/N), you can talk to me about anything, you know that.”

“Okay.” I took a deep breath as I looked down at my feet trying to calm my heavily beating heart. “Uncle Sam, I don’t know how to really say this. But I’m…I’m pregnant.”

I looked up slowly, tears forming in my eyes as I looked at my uncle with fear in my eyes. But to my surprise he didn’t seem too upset. 

“(Y/N) are you okay? How does (B/F/N) feel about this? Does your dad know?"

"No.” I said shakily, the tears now falling from my eyes. “I’m not okay. I don’t know what to do!. Dad doesn’t know yet. I was afraid of how he would react. And (B/F/N), well. I told him about the baby today. He-He said that it wasn’t even his baby. He said that he didn’t want anything to do with it. That it wasn’t his problem to take care of and if I wanted to keep it then to expect nothing from him. That’s when I knew that I really needed help.”

While I was talking I saw several emotions cross my uncle’s face. Calmness followed by sadness and then anger when I told him about (B/F/N). He opened his arms to me and I ran into them. He held onto me as cried into his shoulder.

“That jerk.” He said with an eerie calm in his voice that you only heard when he was at his angriest. “(Y/N) you know you have to tell your dad.”

I shook my head quickly.“Uncle Sam I can’t! He, he’s going to be mad at me. He didn’t even want me to date (B/F/N). I-I just cant!”

“(Y/N) it’s going to be okay. Your dad and I are going to take care of you. But he has to know. You won’t be able to keep this a secret forever. And right now the only thing you have to worry about is your dad trying to kill (B/F/N).

I gave him a quick smile. "Okay. Just stay with me alright? I don’t want to be alone.”

“Of course (Y/n). I’m going stay with you the whole time, don’t worry.”

I walked down the hallway with my uncle and knocked on my dad’s door.

“Dad? I…I need to talk to you.”

The door opened.

“Sure (Y/n). Come in…and Sam? What’s going on?”

“Just. Let me come in Dad. I really have to tell you something.”

“Sure sweetheart. Come in.” Uncle Sam and I walked in and sat on the bed while Dad stood in front of us. “So what’s going on?”

“Dad… I-I’m pregnant. I just found out a few days ago.” I looked at the floor awaiting the outburst that I was sure would come.

“What? Are you sure?!”

“Yes Dad, I’m sure. Four positive pregnancy tests pretty much are saying that.” He sat down on the bed, stunned. I had never seen him so shocked in my life. “Wait. What about (B/F/N)? Does he know?”

I winced at his words. “Yeah Dad. He knows, I told him today. And I won’t be getting any support from him. He said that he wouldn’t help me with the baby. That it wasn’t his problem. And he said that it wasn’t his, And he called me… Daddy I can’t say it!"

I looked at my Dad again. He was pacing the floor but when he saw me looking at him he sat on the bed and held me in his arms. "It’s okay baby, you can tell me.” He said with anger, rage, and sorrow in his voice. “What did he say?”

“He called me a whore, Dad. A common whore.” I whispered. I immediately felt him tense up. 

“A whore??!! He called you a WHORE???!!! That STUPID SON OF A BITCH!!!! Nobody calls my daughter that. NO ONE. Sammy get the shotgun!”

“No Dad! Please!" 

"Dean you have to calm down! We have to help (Y/N) with this. She’s going to need our support.”

“Uncle Sam’s right Dad. And he’s not worth it. I never want to see him again." 

"You’re definitely not! If I see him so much as try to slink back here or talk to you I WILL shoot his sorry hide full of lead. But right now you’re the most important thing. Sam and I are going to help you through this.”

“I-I thought you would hate me. That you would be mad at me for getting pregnant.”

“Darlin’ if there’s one thing I will never be able to do, it’s hate you. You’re my precious daughter and I will always love you no matter what. Now we are going to get through this you understand? If you need ANYTHING your Uncle Sam and I will always be there for you, okay?”

“Okay Daddy.” I was relieved. All this time I had been panicking about how Dad would react but this made me start to believe that it would be okay.

"So Dean.” Uncle Sam smirked as the tension in the room lifted. “Should I start calling you Gramps now?”

“You shut your piehole Sammy!”

I laughed for the first time since finding out the news. Everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of an imagine post by @teamfreewillimagines. The summary belongs to that account but every word in the story is mine.


End file.
